Wondering About You
by Kaidee- 1
Summary: [OneShot] After 6 years, May heads to Jhoto and has all these thoughts about a certain green haired coordinater, she heads out to clear her mind, but that dosn't seem to work....


_**  
**_

**A/N: Well Hello there! This is my first attempt at a oneshot, so it might be crap ) and also my first attempt to put in a song too, so if it is rubbish then sorry, the song I picked matched it a little so um hehe hope you like it ) the italics are May thinking and the bold italics are the song. Hopee Youu Enjoyy )**

May sighed and stared out of the small bedroom window. The black velvet sky was covered with thousands of twinkling stars and the big shiny moon right in the centre. Six years had passed since her young coordinating days, now she was sixteen. The years had been good to her for she had grown very attractive to the opposite sex. Her chocolate brown hair had grown longer and out of that puppy dog ear style she used to have when she was ten. Now it was in layers and had some lighter brown highlights, reaching down to her voluptuous hips. She was very slim, but had the most alluring curves you could ever lay your eyes on, and had smooth, firm, luscious legs. She had an extremely pretty face, and had to fight off all the guys with a stick. To put it simple she was gorgeous, but the guys would describe her as HOT very, very HOT. She had also became a very successful coordinator. She had won the ribbon cup 3 times, and was always in the coordinator weekly magazine for the hottest female coordinator of the year. Her pokemon had grown up very strong and loyal to her. She still kept in touch with Ash and Brock, her close friends, even Max who was her little brother. Misty was a very good friend of hers too, they had hit it off when Ash introduced them one day, that they decided to be forever friends.

May signed again and her pretty face had a look of depression. She was feeling upset and her mind was buzzing of all different things.

How could she be sad? she has all these things going for her, yet there was still something she wanted, still something she missed, something that was upsetting the brunette, but what?

Drew. Ever since their last encounter in Kanto she had never seen him since. Her last memory of him was when the two of them were watching a sunset together. She had asked him where he was heading and he told her Jhoto. He had told her that all the great coordinators were going, looking at her with hope, as though persuading her to come. May had thought about it and decided that she would go, but six years later? The Jhoto contests took six years to start, all because of the stupid workers, they hadn't enough, so the contest halls and the grand festival stadium took all that time to build. Then they had to get judges and a MC and all the other crap.

But after the long wait May had finally arrived in Jhoto. She was so happy and excited when she got there, but then it quickly turned into doubt. She had been looking for him, in contests especially, but he was never there. The young brunette had grown feelings for the boy, she had developed a crush on him, but as time went by she learned that it was love. She missed him so much, and that brought more pain to her heart. It felt worse every time she saw a Roselia, that's were his roses came from, and he only gave them to her, well that's what she thought anyway. May had given up on finding him, after all it had been six years since he told her that Jhoto was the place for him, but it took so long for the contests to start. He had probably forgotten about it and went to another region.

May looked around the small bedroom she was in, pokemon centres aren't exactly hotels, they just give you what you need, a bed, a small bathroom, and a TV. Still it wouldn't kill them to make it a little larger. The brunette decided to take a walk, to clear her head. She was just about to walk out of the door when one of her pokeballs suddenly opened, and appearing in the bright light was Beautifly. It seemed to of sensed it trainers dismay and fluttered over to her and perched itself on her head. May couldn't help but smile, Beautifly was always so caring.

"Well I guess you're coming with me huh Beautifly?" May asked. Beautifly chirped happily. Then the two of them walked out of the pokemon centre together.

The two of them reached a park a nearby park, they had walked about for a while, May's head with all these thoughts about _him_. The had reached a lake, sparkling in the moonlight, May decided to sit down and dip her feet in.

_**Another day  
Without your smile  
Another day just passes by  
But now I know  
How much it means  
For you to stay  
Right here with me**_

_"I wonder if he's changed?"_

"Nah, probably still the same cocky egotistical Drew I've always known," May answered aloud to herself.

_"I wonder if he still has green hair?"_

"Probably, I mean he wouldn't be Drew without it."

_"I wonder why he has green hair in the first place!?"_

"Probably born with it, I mean lots of people these days have weird hair colours."

_**The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger  
But it hurt so bad I cant take it any longer**_

_**"**__I wonder what he looks like now?"_

"Oh, probably really cute and handsome, he was always good looking."

_"I wonder what he's doing now?"_

"Probably either training his pokemon or sleeping to get energy for a contest. He was always organised."

_**I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna die lying in your arms  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna be looking in your eyes  
I wanna be there for you  
Sharing everything you do  
I wanna grow old with you**_

May looked up to the starry sky's and smiled, she could see different pokemon constellations. Beautifly had flew off from her head and was smelling all the wild flowers around her. May smiled as more thoughts and wonders flew into her mind.

_"I wonder if he still has roses?"_

"Of course, I mean apart from green hair, that's what made Drew, Drew!"

"_I wonder if he gives roses to anyone else? another girl maybe?"_

"Uft, probably, he has so many fan girls that he probably gives them all one, but I like it when it's just me that gets them."

_**A thousand miles between us now  
It causes me to wonder how  
Our love tonight remains so strong  
It makes our risk right all along**_

_"I wonder…does he like me?"_

"Why ask myself that!? of course he wont, I mean we're just rivals...even though...I really _really…_like him."

"I wonder...does he think about me too?"

_"As if, he'll have more important things on his mind than me."_

_**The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger  
But it hurt so bad I cant take it any longer**_

_"I wonder...if he still remembers me?"_

"Doubt it, he will have long forgotten me."

Beautifly flew around in circles and chirping happily, then she fluttered next to May and sat down, looking in the water.

_"I wonder if he still has a Masqurain? he and Beautifly always had a thing for each other."_

"Probably, I mean he was close with his bug pokemon."

_"I wonder is he has caught any new pokemon?"_

"I just couldn't imagine Drew NOT catching any new pokemon, he was always on the look out for new recruits."

_**I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna die lying in your arms  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna be looking in your eyes  
I wanna be there for you  
Sharing everything you do  
I wanna grow old with you**_

_"I wonder if he travels with anybody?"_

"Hmm don't think so, he always liked going solo, and I couldn't imagine Drew travelling with a fan girl."

_"I wonder, if he...has a girlfriend?"_

"I hope not, but then again he's so good looking, why wouldn't he get one?"

May kicked her feet about in the cold flowing water. She would see Volbeat's and Illumise flying around the park, lighting it up a bit. Beautifly flew off to play with them, she missed playing with flying pokemon, she missed Masqurain.

_**Things can come and go I know but  
Baby I believe  
Something's burning strong between us  
Makes it clear to me**_

_"I wonder...where is Drew now?"_

"Probably in another region that hasn't been discovered yet, he was always smart and finding cool places to go."

_"I wonder...will I...ever see him again?"_

"Well guessing by the luck I've had so far, probably not, and…that stinks."

_**I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna die lying in your arms  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna be looking in your eyes  
I wanna be there for you  
Sharing everything you do  
I wanna grow old with you**_

May felt a tear roll down her cheek and it fell into the cold water below her. She had enough of all this hurt and decided to get some sleep, she did have a contest in the morning. She pulled her feet out of the water and put on her black sneakers. She got up and walked over to her fluttering pokemon.

"C'mon Beautifly, we're goi-," May started but Beautifly was entranced. She was chirping happily and flying around in circles. May gasped, around her Beautifly was a Masqurain, and she had never seen her Beautifly so happy with a Masqurain like this in a long time. She was only like this with...Drew's Masqurain. May felt a sudden rush of hope inside her as she looked around the park frantically, but saw nothing. Beautifly and the Masqurain flew down next to her and were chirping happily with each other. The Masqurain dived into May's arms, nuzzling her. It must of known her to be acting this way around her. May looked down confused.

"Um...okay…Beautifly what's going on here? is this...Drew's Masqurain?" she asked slowly. Beautifly did a somersault and nodded excitedly. May beamed then she let out a squeal.

"Really? it is?! oh my god!" May hugged the little blue bug pokemon tightly, she had tears of happiness dripping from her sapphire eyes. Drew's Masqurain was here! but that would mean that...Drew was here too! May released the bug pokemon and looked around.

"Is Drew here too? where is he?" Masqurain flew up to Beautifly and seemed to be smirking, Beautifly smirked also. May looked at them confused. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey May," came a reply of a male voice. May turned around in an instant, a little frightened of who was behind her, but excitement of knowing who it was. Standing in front of her was Drew. May beamed and squealed, then she jumped onto Drew hugging him. More tears pouring out of her eyes, he was here! Drew laughed and wrapped his arms around her, he had waited so long to do that.

"You're h-here, I d-didn't t-think you w-were, I had b-been looking f-for you everywhere," May said while stuttering, she just couldn't believe that the boy she had been thinking about was right here now. Drew smiled and brought one hand up and stroked her hair.

"Of course I'm here, I said I was coming to Jhoto didn't I? and...I've been looking for you too May."

May pulled away from him and looked at him curiously.

"Really? you have?"

"Of course, I wanted to see you again, I've been thinking about you for a while and...I missed you," Drew replied while blushing. Then he looked at her up and down and grinned.

"Wow…you certainly have changed haven't you?" May blushed at the fact that he was checking her out. Her outfit really flattered her figure and made her look even more attractive. Her black vest top showed off her slim upper body, and her denim minni skirt showed off her nice legs. May looked back at Drew.

"Yeah well so have you." Drew's hair had grown a little longer and hung over his emerald eyes, making him look so handsome. He had on a black shirt and a pair of denim trousers. Even though he was travelling he liked look smart. May rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe I've found you May, it feels like a millennium from when we last saw each other," Drew said, walking closer to her.

"I know…I've-" May started, but cut of from Drew kissing her. May was shocked, but so happy, she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck, Drew's arms made their way around May's waist. They enjoyed the feeling of each other's mouth on theirs, and the feeling of their tongues meeting each others. Drew had waited even longer to do this. to kiss the girl that he has been going crazy for since the day they met. They continues their tongue battle for a few more minutes until they had to pull away for oxygen. They were smiling at each other and their foreheads were resting against each other's.

"Oh and to answer your questions, nope, yes, born with it, yes very cute and handsome, hugging you, yes, of course NOT!, hell yeah, yep of course, OBVLIOUSLY!, yes I do, another yes, no and HELL NO!, I'm right here and of course, you're seeing me right now."

May giggled, he had answered them in the right order too!

"How did you know I was talking about you? and where you spying on me?"

"Well it was obvious, unless you know another cocky, green haired guy that has roses and has a Masqurain that loves your Beautifly like I love you and...maybe." May blushed.

"You...love me?" Drew leaned in for another kiss, then he pulled away.

"Of course May, I love you, and I always will, always have, now c'mon let's head back to the pokemon centre, we need our sleep."

Drew then picked May up bridal style and carried her off to the pokemon centre, with Beautifly and Masqurain fluttering behind them. Then the Volbeats and the Illumise looked at one another and smiled, they then joined together and formed a huge heart shape in the sky with their lights, looking over at the two new couples walking and flying down the park together.

_**I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna die lying in your arms  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna be looking in your eyes  
I wanna be there for you  
Sharing everything you do  
I wanna grow old with you**_

**A/N: Well there ya go, probably crap but whatever it was just a random thought I had, I'll be doing more in the future, I have more ideas, well byeeee! x**


End file.
